


【盾鐵盾】有秘密的史蒂夫

by irenetwloverdj



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform, 盾鐵盾 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj
Summary: 雙性攻Steve警告！！！！有Steve產乳及被Tony灌精情節！！！！無法接受者誤入！！！！
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	【盾鐵盾】有秘密的史蒂夫

**Author's Note:**

> 此文因為作者迷上雙性攻而寫，無Tony反攻但是劇情十分奇妙，包含作者古怪的性癖！無法接受請不要點開！
> 
> 另本來只想寫肉的，後來增添了一些奇怪劇情

01  
Steve Rogers有個秘密，

一個除了自己誰都不知道的秘密，

他是個雙性人。

02  
一切從他出生的時候就不一樣了，奇特的女穴和諧的生長在囊袋後方和菊穴前方，更奇異的是，這個地方只有他自己能夠察覺，包括母親或是健康檢查的醫生都完全察覺不到這個窄小奇異的女穴。

或許是身體與旁人不同的原因，Steve從小就體弱多病，他可以隱約的感覺到原因來自於與眾不同的女穴，幸好的是，除了自己沒有任何人看得到或是觸摸的到女穴，對於他來講這只是一個格外修長的會陰意外。

03  
青春期的時候學校教導的性教育才讓他明白了自己與他人的不同，這一度讓他非常困擾，直到母親察覺他的不對勁。

「親愛的，與眾不同是上天的恩賜！」母親溫柔的親吻他消瘦的臉頰，就算她一點都不明白兒子介意的點是什麼。

「如果這份不同並不能讓我獲得什麼，它也是恩賜嗎？」

「當然！」母親揉了揉他的腦袋「體弱多病不是讓你成為一個更體貼他人的孩子嗎？」

他認真想了想，或許母親說的都是對的！

04  
與眾不同並沒有挫敗他，一次又一次因為身體而造成的困境也沒有擊潰他，

「I can do this all day！」

他又一次從夢裡醒來，小巷裡的毆打早已不是他現在的困局，但是他卻時常想起或是夢到當時瘦弱卻一步不退的自己。

當初的自己天真又執著…而美國隊長的身份讓他學會了退讓，學會了有些事情不是硬扛就能過去的，需要的是不同的計劃才能順利地完成目標。

他也曾經因為這些而感到迷茫，但是看著一個又一個與眾不同的隊友，他從他們的身上汲取了往前進的力量！

05  
幸運之神總是眷顧著他，就算是經過成為美國隊長的各種實驗他也不曾被人發現他的秘密，如果不是他摸得到那處的奇特，他都要以為一切都只是幻覺了！

那處唯一的困擾只有成為美國隊長後一月一次的發情期，是的，發情期！

女穴或許是經過血清的改造而成熟了，原本安安靜靜的地方突然的發生了改變，類似女人一月一次的月經，一月一次的發情期就這樣突如其來順理成章的出現了，大量的水液從穴內往外流淌，同時散發出濃烈的香氣，幸好的是這種香氣也是只有他個人可以聞到，他不得不找了女性使用的衛生棉墊在內褲上頭避免水液染濕褲子，這使得他的褲子看起來總是一個大包，還好血清可以解釋一切的增大。

06  
Tony Stark最近有個煩惱，

Steve Rogers AKA美國隊長，他的新隊友，每個月總有幾天散發出一種誘人的香氣…，他其實也說不出是什麼香味，總之就是他聞了會硬的那種！

但是當他試探性的問了幾個隊友，

Tony：「Well,cap是不是擦什麼新香水了？！」

Clint：「哈？！隊長怎麼可能擦香水？！他又不是鐵罐你，騷包！」

然後他們兩個幼稚鬼打了個爽(

Bruce：「我沒有聞過其他人身上有香味，除了你Tony，順帶一提，浩克說他討厭你身上的香味…。」

於是他減少了體香劑的使用量。

Natasha：「你想找藉口泡男人也不要選這種一聽就會被拆穿的。」

Tony想反駁點什麼，卻又覺得硬了的自己沒什麼立場說話…。

07  
陸續的他又問了Coulson、Fury、Rumlow…，所有人都聞不到Steve身上有特殊的味道，除了被大家當作變態的Tony。

「Jar，你說是我出現了幻覺還是我真的是變態？」他躺在工作間的地板上大聲詢問自己的AI管家。

「Sir我想您是變態這一點和您出現幻覺並不衝突。」優雅的英倫腔帶著笑意調侃著說。

「天！Jar！你原來就是這麼看待你的爸爸的！」Tony難以置信的指責著。

「Sir可以直接問問Mr.Rogers！」

「我也想…但是那麼正直的老冰棍，我還是別去禍害他了吧！」Tony有些喪氣的捶了一下地板說。

08  
事實上，Mr.Rogers並不正直！  
來自Jarvis的紀錄。

Tony又翹了一次的戰後會議，畢竟他實在不想當著大家的面出醜，對著"正直""純潔"的美國隊長硬了實在是難以對人解釋！

「Tony我們需要談談！」

「嘶！Cap算我拜託你！離我遠一點！以及我不認為我們有什麼好談的！」Tony緊張的抓著自己的背心下擺捂住鼻子，生怕自己又聞到那股誘人的香氣。

「Tony！我們是隊友！你對我有什麼不滿可以直說！我聽Clint說你覺得我有味道，我認為我的個人清潔沒有任何問題…」他一邊說一邊逼近已經退到角落仍舊被味道薰的暈呼呼的硬了的Tony。

被逼無奈之下他大喊出來：「因為你他媽！每個月某幾天就像女人的生理期一樣散發出讓我這個…ok變態！硬了的味道！」

Steve從來沒想過有人能聞到自己發情期的氣味！他明明確認過…

「親愛的，你總有一天會遇到你命中註定的那個人。」

「可是媽媽，我要怎麼確認她是我的命中註定？！」

「也或許是他，寶貝，我不能給你什麼建議，畢竟對每個人來說，命中註定獨一無二！」

09

「所以Tony你能聞到這種味道？」Steve有些臉紅的問，視線游移到某些奇怪的位置。

「很顯然是的！」他已經放棄掩飾撐起的褲襠。

「那…你願意跟我交往嗎？」

「你就問我這個問題？！」Tony不可置信的說。

「事實上，我想你也發現了！這種味道只有我們兩個聞得到。」

「然後？」

「我想你就是我命中註定的伴侶了，我想追求你，或者…。」

「等等！我不認為有命中註定這種東西！不過是個小問題，只要你離我遠一點就行了！」

「Tony 我覺得…」

「反正我不可能答應你的追求的！」

「我覺得我還是很有魅力的…。」他貼著Tony坐下，有力的手攔住了小個子男人的腰。

誘人的香氣不斷竄入他的鼻內，他形容不出那到底是什麼味道，他只覺得這個味道讓他覺得既安心又溫暖，既舒適又……怎麼說呢充滿慾望。

「Tony答應做我的男朋友吧！」Steve運用自己的優勢誘惑懷裡的未來男友。

「我…我答應…。」

10  
「我真不敢相信！你知道嗎Pepper！美國隊長竟然威脅人做他的男朋友！」

「是，我聽到了！他畢竟是美國隊長啊！怎麼可能真的單純又不知變通？！」

「重點也不是這個！」Tony氣急敗壞的說，「他當天就放任我硬著…！」

「等等！我並不想知道你們兩個的性生活！」

「我現在每天都被他管的死死的！」Tony攤進椅子裡抱怨著。

「我想我很高興終於有個人管住你了！」

「Pepper！」

「Cap是個好男朋友，你要好好把握住！」她嘆口氣揉了揉Tony的頭髮，然後拿著簽好名的文件快步離開去做其他工作。

「我知道…只是我又怎麼可能配得上全美最受歡迎的英雄呢？」在門關上之後Tony小聲的說。

11  
「…Cap你想說什麼？！」雖然嘴上百般不願意但是仍然很快就沉溺於新男友的戀情，Tony倒在Steve的懷裡含糊的說。

「Tony 我想跟你討論一下那個香味…。」

「嗯？」已經快睡著的Tony一秒清醒了過來。

「我從出生開始就有些與眾不同……」

「等等…Cap你為什麼跟我說這些？」

「因為你是我男朋友啊！」

「你就不怕我宣傳出去？」

「你是Tony啊！」Steve親了親自己得來不易的男朋友說，"再說別人也檢查不出來"他心裡想。

12  
和女人上床對Tony來說很平常，嗯當然是指從前，和男人他也不是沒有過，但是和Steve完全是另一種新的體驗了！他摸著自己快斷的腰想。

事情發生的也不是很突然…畢竟以Tony和情人上床的紀錄來說3個月的交往之後才順其自然的發生關係，真的不算突然了！

事實上，突然的應該是發生的契機(

13  
「…再下面一點…嗯哼…啊…唔啊！」意外讓發情期提前發作，症狀比以前強烈幾十倍，巨大的空虛侵襲了Steve，大量的水液和濃厚的香氣不斷溢出，同時也影響了Tony。

舌頭重重舔著粉色的穴口，挑逗似的在窄小的入口進出著，牙齒輕輕磨著突起的小豆，快感一波一波的從下身湧向大腦，青澀的穴口誠實地做出反應，甜蜜的汁水一股一股的從裡面流了出來，一點不露的被Tony吸入嘴裡；他的手掌摸上了濕漉漉的穴口，沾著滿手香甜的汁水抹上了前方粗大的陰莖…

「喂！你！Steve Rogers！停！等…唔！」美國隊長四倍的力量在這種時候佔盡了優勢，明明是想在上位的Tony被死死壓在了身下，緊窄的穴口被沾滿花液的手指探了進去。

具有催情效果的花液很快軟化了緊緻的穴口，手指一次又一次沾著水液揉開穴內層層皺摺，一根、兩根…手指悄然增加著，逐漸柔軟下來的穴肉因為被按到敏感的突起也被揉出了自己的水液。

Tony的前端已經射了一次，"被按揉後穴原來是這麼舒服的事情嗎？"他暈呼呼的想，空虛的感覺讓他直往Steve身上蹭，虛軟的雙腿夾上了Steve的腰邀請他抽出手指進來。

「啊！太…太撐了！」粗大的陰莖溫柔的進入擴張好的穴口，Steve不等Tony適應就開始有力的抽插，良好的記憶力早就記住剛才按到的敏感突起，故意一次又一次的蹭頂上那些讓Tony尖叫不停的地方。

花穴不停吐著水，隨著不斷抽插的動作流下腿間，潤濕兩人相交的股間，濃烈的香氣混雜著情慾的味道逐漸充滿整個房間，艱難含吮粗大的穴口已經柔順的包裹著巨大，歡快的用一波一波的水液迎接入侵者。

Tony從來不知道快感是可以疊加的！他不是沒有過性愛，卻沒有一次像今天那麼驚心動魄？他無法用言語形容這次的性愛有多特別，他只是任由粗大的莖身摩擦過敏感點再狠狠戳刺上更隱密的前列腺，嗓子叫的啞了，虛軟的腿也夾不住了，穴內的水液違反科學的湧出，前方的莖頭也射了一次又一次，弄得他的小腹以及腿間一片狼藉；濃稠的白濁抵著前列腺滿滿的射入溫暖的穴內，奇異的飽腹感撐的Tony迎來了又一次的高潮，但是當他的前端要再一次射出精液時卻被壞心眼的男朋友一把按住了小孔…。

「Steve…」他啞著嗓子呼喚著，希望男人趕緊放開讓他射出來，男人卻沒放手，他抽出了還在溫暖穴內的陰莖，穴肉不捨的挽留著，拔出時發出了「啵！」的一聲，然後從穴內流出了大量混雜的液體，Steve微蹲在Tony身上，扶著被堵住口的陰莖對準自己的花穴口，用自己的花穴夾住了Tony的莖頭，過小的洞口並不能讓莖身進入多少，但是卻足以容納較小的莖頭了，頂端的小孔終於獲得了解放，不一會就因為溫柔的吸吮在Steve的穴內灌滿了濃稠的精液。

雖然剛釋放了一次，並且花穴也因獲得了精液不再發情了，但是Steve的精力仍足以支持再來幾場性愛，但是Tony可就受不了了，穴口被摩擦的紅腫，腿間也被拍擊的一片通紅，更別說早就啞了的嗓子跟快斷了的腰腿，Tony有些氣呼呼的咬上了摟著他溫存的Steve的胸口，柔軟富有彈性的胸肌卻迷住了他，他含住紅潤的乳珠吸吮了起來，而剛才就覺得胸口脹痛的Steve舒服的將Tony的頭按往胸口，然後Tony就吸了滿滿一嘴米黃色的腥甜乳汁…。

14  
意外且強烈的發情期誘發都是因為一次和九頭蛇的戰鬥，實驗室裡莫名的氣體讓Steve加強也加快了發情期，當然莫名的產乳貌似也是實驗室氣體的原因，不過可惜的是氣體很快就揮發乾淨了！Steve之後也不曾再產乳，Tony為此覺得相當可惜…。

當Tony可以站著不抖之後的某天下午，他難得的召集了所有的聯盟成員，當著眾人的面和Steve來了一次法式熱吻。

Clint當場哀嚎的說：「靠！鐵罐原來不是想騷包的炫耀自己擦香水，而是想泡cap！」

「就說他是想泡男人…。」Natasha從開始就看破了一切。

「變態的是Mr.Rogers竟然接受了這種奇怪泡人方式的Sir。」

「Mute！」

15  
Steve從此不再一個人擁有秘密，他和他的命中注定一起擁有了最甜蜜的秘密。

-END-


End file.
